Be Mine
by Codiak
Summary: It's Valentine's Day in Mr. Lancer's class, and everyone has a heart to give. Three hearts, to be exact. / Much of this has been rewritten. If you've read it before, you may want to read it again. /


****This has been edited.**

**Much of this story has been altered from the original draft.**

**If you've read it before the edit, you may want to read it again.**

* * *

"Since it's Valentine's Day, I thought that we could play a game of sorts and see how you respond," Mr. Lancer announced. Everyone exchanged some confused glances but didn't object. A game was better than doing class work.

"What's the game?" Valerie called out.

Mr. Lancer held up a box of candy hearts. "I'm interested to know how each of you would go about giving away your hearts. Now, don't eat these just yet." He opened the box and started to give each student three candy hearts. Once everyone had their hearts, he returned to the board and lifted up the projector screen that had been blocking what was written underneath. "These are what each heart might say."

HUG ME

KISS ME

BE MINE

HOTTIE

U R CUTE

"Now, as we go around the room, you will give one of your hearts to someone else in the room. So, if Miss Sanchez was to have a 'HUG ME' heart and she decided to give it to Mr. Baxter, they would hug," Mr. Lancer instructed. "The same thing goes for 'KISS ME,' but please try to keep it appropriate. You would give 'HOTTIE' to someone who you thought was attractive, and it's the same with 'U R CUTE.' Now, 'BE MINE' is different. If Miss Sanchez gave that heart to Mr. Baxter, he would then have to say one nice thing about her. We will go around the room three times so everyone can use up their hearts. Do you all understand?"

There were a bunch of head nods and a few actual vocal responses before Mr. Lancer pointed to Valerie, who groaned. "They all say 'KISS ME,'" she announced begrudgingly.

Danny started cracking up. "Sucks for you," he laughed, and a few people joined in with him.

"Oh, really? Fenton, come here," Valerie ordered and smirked. The rest of the class began chuckling as Danny blushed a vivid shade of red.

"_Me_?"

"You heard me. Come here," she repeated. "You never had a problem with it _before_."

Echoes of "Oh!" went about the room as Danny got out of his seat. "Hey," he began. "You're the one who decided to break it off and lose all _this_." He pulled at the collar of his shirt and grinned.

"I had my reasons."

"Was I that bad of a kisser?" Danny wondered cockily.

"Ask Manson," Valerie mocked back, carefully avoiding the Goth's sudden stare on her back.

Valerie stood up to meet Danny, and they briefly pressed their lips together, much to Sam's secret displeasure. When they pulled away, Valerie held the heart out and Danny opened his mouth. She rolled her eyes and tossed the candy in, and he supplied a smirk.

"That's one," he announced proudly on the way back to his seat.

"You are so full of yourself," Valerie chuckled.

"That's why you gave me your heart."

"Moving on," Mr. Lancer said in amusement. "How about Mr. Foley?"

"Hmmm… So many ladies," Tucker commented and tapped his chin.

Sam leaned over in the aisle to see what Tucker's hearts said and rolled her eyes afterward. "Not one of them says 'KISS ME.' Stop scaring them."

"Fine. Sam, 'BE MINE,'" Tucker ordered, tossing the heart onto her desk.

Without missing a beat, she replied, "Tucker, you are a very sweet guy who knows how to use a lot of tech stuff."

"Let me guess…" Tucker said skeptically before mocking, "'Danny, you are a very sweet guy who knows how to work your parents ghost hunting stuff.'"

"Hey, I could've said something way worse…" Sam trailed off.

"She has a point," Danny agreed.

"Miss Manson, you next," Mr. Lancer said; Sam peered down at her hearts. 'HUG ME.' 'KISS ME.' 'KISS ME.' And there was no doubt that she'd have to use the latter two eventually…

"Uh… Danny, hug me," Sam said, willing every nerve not to blush. After all, they'd hugged before. Why should _now_ be any different? What, because of a few candies on Valentine's Day?

"Woo! I love these heart things. They're so yummy!" Danny exclaimed childishly, bounding upwards to meet her hug and to receive his heart. "That's two!"

"Paulina," Mr. Lancer said.

"'HOTTIE,' Dash," Paulina said, placing the candy on his desk with a heavy finger.

"I know," the blonde replied arrogantly, shooting her a smile.

Star followed after her friends. She paused before getting out of her seat to kiss Kwan, handing over the appropriate candy. Dash came next, kissing Paulina to, of course, no one's surprise. Kwan finished the immediate A-List by giving Star a candy heart that read 'U R CUTE.'

"Mr. Fenton?" Mr. Lancer prompted.

Danny chewed on his lip as he looked over his candy. 'KISS ME.' 'HUG ME.' 'U R CUTE.' He proceeded to chuckle and handed one of the hearts to Tucker; the techno geek eyed him cautiously.

"What- Oh, very funny, Danny!" Tucker yelled, pelting the back of Danny's head with the 'U R CUTE.'

"I know~" Danny sang with a smile. "You are just _so_ cute, Tucker."

Laughter rang about the room, and Mr. Lancer sighed. "Is Mr. Foley truly who you were going to give it to?" he asked.

"Oh…" Danny paused for a moment, and the hint of a blush tinged his cheeks as he picked the heart up from the floor and slowly set it on Sam's desk. "Just for the record, Tucker's _not_ cute." He glanced back at Tucker and waved a couple fingers. "He's more of a handsome type of fellow, you see—"

"Oh, shut up, Danny—"

Sam stole a short look at the candy and then hid it under a notebook, the dirt of the classroom floor not quite the perfect topping to any piece of food. Things picked up after that as the rest of the class gave out their hearts. Danny received a few more kisses from some of the shyer girls who were too timid to even look in Dash or Kwan's direction. The hybrid merely threw his attention on the candy that he got in return, subtly avoiding looking in Sam's direction each time.

Eventually, it came back to Valerie, and at a short complaint from the huntress, Dash snickered, "Why don't you just give the rest to Fenton?"

"You think that I wouldn't ask someone else?" Valerie snipped back.

"Pretty obvious that you and Manson are all over him."

Sam and Valerie immediately locked eyes with one another, annoyance written on their faces along with the slight blushes. After a couple seconds of staring, Sam raised an eyebrow in sudden question and Valerie appeared to catch on, nodding her head a fraction. Very smoothly, they stood from their desks; each clutching a heart, they met halfway, chastely pecked their lips together with a reasonable tone of sass aimed in Dash's direction, and traded candies.

"So, Dash, want to keep running your mouth?" Sam inquired smartly as they found their seats. Dash only gawked in surprise, as did a considerable number of other students, and Danny broke the thick awkward silence with a sharp laugh.

"I was _not _expecting that," he stated, looking between the two girls. "Not one bit."

"And no warning for _video_?!" Tucker complained. "I wish I had that on video!"

"I wish you would shut up," Valerie countered strictly. He sheepishly smiled and shrunk down in his seat. "We were proving a point. It doesn't mean that we suddenly like girls, Foley."

"Erm… Well, then," Mr. Lancer began wearily. "Mr. Foley…"

"Uh… Well, I suppose I should apologize with a hug," he declared, going on to offer the candy to Valerie. She flicked him in the back of the head afterwards, and he simply grinned back.

Following, Paulina kissed Dash, Star hugged Kwan, and Dash… Well, Dash very smugly gave Danny a 'BE MINE.'

"What?" Danny shouted in disbelief. "Do I seriously have to say something nice about him? He's—"

"Yes, Mr. Fenton," Mr. Lancer replied earnestly. "I did explain the rules at the beginning of class."

"But he shoves me into my locker every day. Ugh…" Danny waved his arms around in frustration, glaring back at Dash. The jock smirked in return, and the hybrid eventually settled his head in a hand, lip jutted out as he thought. After a moment or so, his attitude went from negative to bright as he smile cutely and said, "You have a nice teddy bear collection."

The class burst into laughter, and Dash jabbed a finger at Danny, yelling, "You're gonna get it after class, Fenton!"

"Enough!" their teacher cut in, calling for Kwan to go on next. Kwan gave Star a hug, and then the class found their eyes set back on Danny.

He rubbed the back of his neck. "I have… Uh…"

"Forget how to read?" Sam joked. "Let me see—"

"No!" Danny exclaimed, hiding his hearts in his hand. "I mean… It's…a…surprise?" When he only got odd looks, he awkwardly looked back at Valerie; a quick hug was exchanged, and Sam snorted.

"A hug was so secretive?"

"I still have one more and I want it to send the perfect message," Danny argued. "No one can know what it says just yet."

Valerie then stared down her last heart, cursing the forces that every one of them had been for kisses. After a struggling debate in the back of her mind, she relented and bestowed her candy to Tucker, raising a finger to his face before actually kissing him. "Don't go getting any ideas, Foley." He only wiggled his eyebrows at her as they met lips, winking afterwards.

"Well, I guess you might want this then, milady?" His 'U R CUTE' found its way into her hand, and her lips pursed together to disguise a blooming smile as she returned to her chair. "So, Sam, what does your last heart say?"

"I hate Valentine's Day," Sam muttered bitterly, hunching her shoulders.

"…that's because D—"

"Tucker! Shut up!"

"—anny," Tucker finished, grinning like a devil.

Danny glanced between them in utter confusion. "What? What are you two—?"

"It's nothing," Sam hurriedly answered.

"It's everything," Tucker countered. "She lo—"

"Finish that sentence and I smash your PDA," Sam growled, eyes narrowed. She—and _only_ she—would decide when, where, and if Danny found out anything regarding her feelings toward him.

"Just say it already and get it over with. Come _on_, Sam…"

"No. I'm not going to say _anything_ on some kind of holiday that's only plot is to get people to spend money."

"So…what? You're going to wait until Columbus Day?"

"I'm not going to do it on _any_ holiday. It would be…cheap and cheesy."

"Like the _class ring_."

"What about the class ring?" Danny cut in. "What are you guys talking about?"

"Clueless," Sam and Tucker sighed simultaneously.

"Why am I clueless?"

"You know the class ring you told Sam to hang on to?" Tucker began. "Well, we know it says 'Sam' on the inside, not 'Wes,' and—"

"That was my dad's fault—"

"And we know you wanted to give it to Valerie—"

"She cut things off. And, Tucker, that's private—"

"But considering it's _made_ for _Sam_, I think it's about time you—"

"Tucker, please, for the sake of your face before I sink my fist into it, _shut_ up," Sam said avidly. Her friend zipped his mouth for a moment, and the Goth bit her lip as she looked to Danny. "Uh… Well…"

"What's so important that the entire room has to feel incredibly awkward?" Danny asked, tossing a hand out to the general direction of the class. He _did_ have a point…

"Look, it's about time that you ask for that ring back so that you can put it on Sam's finger and be done with your back-and-forth lovebird stuff because you guys obviously have a thing for each other!" Tucker blurted in a rush, ducking low in his desk as Sam lobbed her textbook at him.

"I will destroy you, Foley!" And then, as if suddenly realizing what Tucker had actually said, Sam snapped her head toward Danny, eyes wide. Danny stared back, his expression a match to hers. "Er… I- Well, you know- Um… Well…" For the first time in a long while, she didn't have anything to say, and it was both an odd and frightening feeling to recognize. "…Danny?"

His gaze switched to their teacher and he swallowed, face going red. "…may I be excused for a moment?" Mr. Lancer pinched the bridge of his nose and waved a hand toward the door, barely glancing as the teen made a go for it.

Once Danny had disappeared, however, he shot Sam a look and waved another hand. "Go resolve this as we get on with the hearts, Miss Manson. The period's almost over."

On top of being out of words for the first time in a long while, it appeared that Sam was also visibly embarrassed for the first time in a long while as she darted out of the room and slammed the door behind her. And as cliché as a thought as she knew it to be, she could feel her heart pounding in her chest at the very idea that her best friend might have something promising to say to her in the next few minutes.

"…hey."

She turned her head to find him sitting against the wall near the door; she slid down beside him, chewing on the corner of her lip. "…hey, yourself."

"So… Tucker's something, huh?"

Sam scoffed, a bit of confidence returning at the comment. "I'm gonna get him after school. Force a few dozen vegetables down his throat for starters." And then the confidence faded. "But…_about_ what he said…in there."

"I guess we have something to talk about, right?" He avoided her eyes, finding solace in his shoelaces. "This… This is probably what the 'clueless' thing is about, too, huh? Everyone but me could see it?"

"Well…" She shrugged. "You _are_ a bit slow with the obvious, Danny."

"In that case, how do I know you won't say no when I already know you'll say yes?"

"Because I won't say no. I'll say yes. I…" Sam squared her shoulders and directed his face toward her with a finger under his chin. "I _am_ saying yes."

A smile fought at his lips as he murmured, "…well, do you happen to have the ring on you? Because it's probably about time that you wear it."

"As it so happens," she began hopefully, "…no, I stopped carrying it in my pocket this morning when the idea of Valentine's Day made me frustrated. 'Cause, ya'know, I had no one to spend it with. _But_…" Slowly, carefully, she placed a soft kiss to his lips, internally pleased when she felt him kiss her back. "…if you pick me up tonight for a proper date, I'll have it with me."

"That proper date depends on one thing," Danny said firmly.

Sam raised an eyebrow. "And what's that?"

"Whether or not I'll get to kiss you again."

"I _think_ I can make an exception on Valentine's Day."

"Good. Because I want you to be mine. And I want you to kiss me. And hug me. And I _definitely_ think you're cute—"

Another kiss silenced him just fine.


End file.
